


hot mess

by markothy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hangover, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Is Exhausted, M/M, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta Is a Little Shit, Polyamory, Seo Youngho | Johnny is a Sweetheart, Vomiting, basically jae is hungover, he's a whole mess and johnyu adore him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markothy/pseuds/markothy
Summary: jaehyun is hungover and lies on the floor for a bit. his boyfriends take pity on him and help him out. all in all, he's a mess. a very hot(?) mess.





	hot mess

**Author's Note:**

> i've been obsessed with jaehyun lately so i decided to write him with a hangover to express this newfound love
> 
> thank you rita (@doriseoks) for choosing the prompt, it was an excuse for me to write this purely gratuitous & self-indulgent thing about my favorite ot3! also, thank you kim (@feb9ths) for falling down this rabbit hole with me! we've made some great discoveries lately, haven't we?
> 
> next up: kun porn(?) oh boy!!

Hangovers aren’t new to Jung Jaehyun. Admittedly, he’s probably been through enough to forget what his first was even like. However, despite being used to them, waking up with a hangover, body doused in a balmy sweat, head screaming before he can even crack an eyelid, and every muscle raging in complaint like a pissed off neighbor, _still_. _fucking_. _**sucks**_.

  
Attempting to sit up in bed, Jaehyun doesn’t even bother looking at his alarm clock. Looking at it will only make him feel worse, the tiny menace blinking a neon reminder of his irresponsible choices. The room spins, and Jaehyun briefly tries to remember how much he drank the previous night. However, thinking isn’t something his brain is capable of right now, so he shoves that aside and forces his useless carcass out of bed.

  
Shuffling to the bathroom, the door slides open with a terrible squeak none of them had bothered to fix yet, and Jaehyun winces as the noise saws through his eardrums before stepping onto the cold tiles. He braces himself against the sink, letting it run cold for a spell, and the mirror, thankfully, presents at least something akin to Jaehyun staring back at him, just an extremely exhausted and rightfully vexed version with visible bags and every blemish possible to match. Rubbing his face, the sharp, microscopic bristles of new facial hair scratch at his palm, and he sighs over the sloshing water and groaning pipes. He looks like a mess, but there’s no way he’d have a steady enough hand right now to shave properly. Plus, a sliced neck seems like it would only make his pounding headache worse. The brunet attempts to brush his teeth, but after dropping the toothpaste at least twenty times, he leaves it to rest at the bottom of the sink basin and resorts to a 30-second swirl of mouthwash.

  
Exiting the bathroom and making his way out of the bedroom to the open living area, his stubborn legs curse him for his betrayal of using them far too soon, almost immediately buckling underneath him before he can catch himself. Jaehyun faceplants into the deep shag rug that spans between the bedroom door and the couch, groans through his body aches, and makes a note to thank Johnny’s grandmother for the ugly thing because he’s pretty sure it just saved his life. Lifting his head, the room spins and threatens to throw him off his axis a second time.

  
“They really need to consider LifeAlert for drunks, or something,” Jaehyun thinks aloud.

  
As Jaehyun briefly entertains the idea of laying on the floor for a while, the door to the apartment opens. The brunet, still sprawled across the floor, can’t manage to see over the back of the couch, and honestly, doesn’t really care to either. Whoever has a key to the apartment is assumedly fine and most likely won’t be here to kill him in cold blood.

  
“Jae?” Yuta’s fruity voice sings over rustling bags, clinking containers, and two sets of footsteps echoing off the walls as they enter. “You alive?”

  
“I think he’s still sleeping,” adds Johnny’s voice.

  
Oh, good, Jaehyun thinks. His boyfriends probably aren’t rabid serial killers or jaded mafia henchmen out to get him. From behind the couch, the brunet weakly extends his arm to wave at the two shuffling around the foyer.

  
“Oh! There he is!” Several footsteps later, the blonde head of his boyfriend, Yuta, is popping over the back of the couch to stare down at him. His loud cackle shatters Jaehyun’s eardrums as he asks with a funny grin, “Whatcha doin’ down there, babe?”

“Dying,” Jaehyun answers weakly, covering his face to shield from the sudden brightness in the room. He hears Johnny, who makes his way to the kitchen to drop off whatever bags he has draping his arms, scold their impish boyfriend for being way too loud when he knows their poor baby is suffering. Johnny can’t see it, but the brunet smiles as much as his body allows him.

  
Yuta, listening well, makes his way around the couch to rest on his knees beside his fallen boyfriend. In a softer voice, still dripping with mischief, the older coos, “Jaehyun-ah~ It’s time to get up, my darling.” He attempts to scoop the younger up, but simply fails, not because he’s weak, but because Jaehyun is quite big, and, well, at the moment, a literal dead weight. However, Yuta’s determination only grows as he stands up and grabs Jaehyun’s forearms to drag him up from the floor, much to the younger’s grunts of protest.

  
“There’s water and a couple aspirin here on the counter for you, Jae,” Johnny’s voice calls from the kitchen. Another fit of giggles erupts from the blonde as Jaehyun is pulled until fully standing, but immediately slumps most of his weight onto the older for support.

  
“Our baby is so cute when he’s fucked up,” Yuta snickers loud enough for Johnny, fumbling around in the kitchen, to hear, and it makes Jaehyun whine because there’s another pierce of pain splitting through his temple.

  
“Babe, _please_ watch the volume,” Johnny chides from the kitchen again, where he’s starting the prep for dinner. As Yuta half carries, half pushes him to join their boyfriend, Johnny pauses his chopping, lips curling into a pout, to waggle his knife in the pair’s direction, hand coming to rest firmly on his hip. “Also, our _baby_ shouldn’t be complaining after drinking more than he should’ve last night - he _knows_ he’s a lightweight.”

  
Jaehyun objects, hanging from Yuta’s shoulder, “‘m not a lightweight.”

  
“Buzzed after _one_ drink? Oh, baby boy, you’re _definitely_ a lightweight.” The oldest resumes chopping with a laugh. Jaehyun is pretty sure they’re scallions, or something. Some kind of onion.

  
The brunet departs from Yuta’s grasp, confident he can make it to the counter where a pair of tiny, white pills and a glass full of water wait for him like Johnny had said. Maybe his heart swoons _juuuust_ a little at how thoughtful (and amazing) his boyfriend is. Yuta, cat-like in everything he does, stretches his arms up high, shirt riding up every so slightly for a tummy tease. “If I remember correctly,” He nudges Johnny, looking absolutely devilish, “ _You_ were affectionately petting my thigh after only _half_ a drink. You get so clingy, it’s adorable.” The older laughs bitterly and mumbles something Jaehyun can’t quite make out as he’s throws back both aspirin and drains the glass.

  
Whatever Yuta just started, it doesn’t last long, because there’s a pleased hum from Johnny as Yuta wraps his arms around the older, stretching to his tiptoes as he tries to rest his chin on Johnny’s shoulder. A few staged ‘ _ooh_ ’s and ‘ _aah_ ’s escape from Yuta here and there as he watches Johnny prep ingredients, letting go only when the older needs to move to the stove. Yuta and Jaehyun sit there against the unused counter watching Johnny zip around the kitchen, indulging in idle conversation, about morning classes (which Jaehyun missed), their landlord’s growing collection of novelty egg timers (Johnny helpfully informs that her latest addition is a large, corn-shaped timer taken out of production in the 70s.), and an update on Kun’s quest for Taeil’s love (“They’re still in the awful mutual pining stage,” Yuta matter-of-factly explains. “Like what Johnny and I had with you, y’know? Just wish they’d shut up and _fuck_ already.”).

  
Before long, though, dinner - a simple Asian chicken with scallions (Jaehyun guessed correctly!) - is served and conversations end for the sake of stuffing their faces. Jaehyun’s stomach, however, is not cool with this idea at all. It reminds him of his hungover state by sending the room spinning again, but this time, accompanied by an intense wave of nausea that sends him sprinting to the bathroom.

  
Jaehyun throws his guts up for what feels like hours, knees going all pins and needles on him, before he feels a gentle hand at his back. Johnny stands over him, brushing the younger’s bangs out of his face and dabbing at the sweat pouring from his forehead. Truthfully, he’d swoon (again) if he wasn’t violently vomiting. He really doesn’t deserve Johnny, he thinks to himself. “Yuta’s cleaning up the kitchen right now - don’t worry, I saved leftovers for when you feel better.” Johnny says with a soft smile, and Jaehyun feels a pair of pleasantly curved lips press against the back of his neck. “How do you feel about a bath right now?” Jaehyun answers by nodding lamely.

  
Once the worst of the heaves have stopped, nothing but caustic bile coming up, Johnny wipes Jaehyun’s mouth with a damp washcloth and turns to focus on getting a bath running. Yuta pops his head into the bathroom, smile exploding on his features at the sight of his boyfriends. “Hey, cutie,” He chirps at an exhausted Jaehyun and bumps the door open wider with his hip, entering with a pile of towels he must’ve gotten from the hallway closet. Steam from the running hot water now steadily consumes the bathroom, attempting to fog up every mirror and metallic surface in its reach. “You’re a mess today, aren’t you?”

  
He hears a snort from Johnny as he turns his attention from the now filled bath back to his ailing boyfriend. Jaehyun blinks once, and smiles feebly, dimples emerging like the sun from his cheeks. “The hottest mess you’ve ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> he swiftly passes out after that.
> 
> if you've made it to this point - hey, thanks a bunch!
> 
> as always, if you wanna talk or yell about stuff, my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/shiiningfive) and my curiouscat is [here](https://curiouscat.me/)!


End file.
